Chapter 10: First Battles
(July 11, 2010. In the Universal Studios Backlot in Los Angeles, Andrew Flintoff and Jonny Moseley are in the booth next to the Warped Wall, describing events.) * Andrew Flintoff: Welcome back to Raven: WWE NXT here on the backlot in Universal Studios Hollywood. This is the biggest studio in the world and, Jonny, we have some real drama here tonight. * Jonny Moseley: Yeah. You're absolutely right, Andrew, and nearly all of this coming from one obstacle: The Wedge. (The 2010 logo forms and zooms in to reveal flashbacks of several villains attempting and failing on the obstacle Bruce is talking about.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Just in the last few minutes, it claimed 2 more victims: Xuter... * Sean Bryan: And the grip gives out. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) ...and Xylanthrax. This brutal obstacle has taken out Alien Bear after Alien Bear. * David Campbell: Ooh! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) So far, every Alien Bear that's reached The Wedge... * Travis Furlanic: Ooh! He went out at that! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) ...has fallen at The Wedge. * Brian Kretsch: Oh! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) This obstacle has a perfect record: 10 aliens up, 10 aliens down. * Andrew Flintoff: (voiceover) Emperor Xoon, the latest victim of The Wedge! (Inside a major school in Miami, Sean Darling-Hammond comes into a classroom to visit Jamie Rahn.) * Sean Darling-Hammond: Jamie. * Jamie Rahn: Thank you. * Sean Darling-Hammond: Is that Uranick's handiwork? * Jamie Rahn: Uranick's way beyond stick figures. He's 17 already. * Sean Darling-Hammond: Oh. * Jamie Rahn: No, this masterpiece belongs to his friend, Aeriel Miranda. * Sean Darling-Hammond: God. I can't believe Uranick's 17 already. You won't believe how fast they grow. * Geoff Britten: Jamie, I've got The Giant on the phone. They've run the data we've sent them. (They head for the computer room to contact Jon Alexis Jr., who was in another building.) * Jamie Rahn: Here he is. Alexis Jr., were you able to recreate the Regime's cycle? (It cuts to inside several buildings as the conversation continues.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: Yes. The leader of the Regime is after his crown thing who his defected ally just stole. * Jamie Rahn: But shouldn't he ask that person before he burrows it? * Jon Alexis Jr.: He should, but he doesn't. He wants it immediately. * Jamie Rahn: Is this an isolated incident? * Jon Alexis Jr.: I'm afraid not. We've located two Regime HQ's in addition to the one over Scotland. There's one over Northern Canada and another one over Siberia. * Jamie Rahn: And do we know their projected paths? * Jon Alexis Jr.: Yes. Our previous estimates of 6 to 8 days weren't even close. This one war is going to change the face of our planet. Here's a projection of 24 hours out. This is 48 hours out. And in 7 to 10 weeks, when this war is over, we'll be in a new Injustice Age. * Jamie Rahn: My God. (Jon Alexis Jr. rings Cameron Uranick.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: Professor, it's time you got out of there. * Cameron Uranick: (on phone) I'm afraid that time has come and gone, my friend. * Jon Alexis Jr.: What can the warriors do? * Cameron Uranick: (on phone) Save as many as they can. (Jon Alexis Jr. puts the phone down. Ryan Stratis picks up another phone.) * Ryan Stratis: Jr., something's happened at Kansas City. (It shows the Ninja Warrior course outside Union Station at Kansas City with several numbers showing the number of villain defeats near that obstacle. Inside another building, Green Lantern meets up with Dwayne, who was working on his computer.) * Dwayne Johnson: I ran the alternate Superman through BCI. Not exactly a model citizen before he was a meta-human. * Green Lantern: Multiple counts of robbery and assault. * Dwayne Johnson: Well, if Sinestro (referring to Lamil) thinks he's gonna use my city for a steel cage death match with The Flash, he's got another thing coming. * Green Lantern: Hey, what are you doing here? * Dwayne Johnson: Wait, were we supposed to meet up or something? * Green Lantern: No, I was... I was just nearby. (Suddenly, an alarm blares on Dwayne's computer.) * Green Lantern: What is that? * Dwayne Johnson: Bad Clark's been spotted. Southwest Boulevard. Go. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments